Sounds of Silence
by Almost Harmless
Summary: Michelle is a mute girl who is finally able to attend Hogwarts. She befriends some unlikely people in the three years she attends; and she finds they quickly change in the years that follow as both of her friends either lose a loved one or a best mate.
1. Prologue

Prologue

On a bright and sunny Tuesday morning a young girl woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window. Sitting up straight and stretching, she smiled. On the clock, her mother knocked on the door and walked into her bedroom.

"Good Morning, Michelle. How are we today?"

"...good...." the little girl named Michelle yawned.

A few minutes later, she was down stairs. Her father stood at the stove, cooking her and the rest of the family their weekly Pancake breakfast. Although a wizard, he enjoyed doing things the muggle way. It annoyed her mother greatly, and caused great arguments.

"Morning, Dad!" Michelle called cheerily. He sent her a brief smile, and continued with his work. He was always like that.

Breakfast began with the usual passing of plates and food and the steaming pot of coffee. Then, once everyone was all settled and ready to eat, a conversation began starting with chores, (which Michelle frequently neglected to do). She passed her mother a sheepish grin, which her mother rolled her eyes and and chuckled.

"But my bedroom is already clean! Perfectly clean!" Michelle tried to convince her parents, but was obviously failing miserably at.

"If that means everything shoved under your bed, its not my definition of clean." Her father laughed, a rare occurrence. "There is a lot to do this morning, it would be great if you cooperate with us today."

Michelle huffed and made her way upstairs, ready to finish what was asked of her as soon as possible.

Which only lasted about a few minutes after she conveniently found her fathers wand on his bedside table. She really was an exceptional witch when she wanted to be......

Most of the day went along fine without incident, although while all three were inside, an alarm went off. Alerting them to unwelcome visitors. Curiosity got the best of them, and her mother peeked her head out the door, puling it back inside as soon as she could, calling to her family to find refuge upstairs where it was safe. She would meet them in a few minutes, she had said.

It was true. Her father pushed her gently inside a closet inside his and her mother's bedroom, and not to make a sound.

"Stay as quiet as a mouse, alright Michelle? You understand?" He asked as her mother walked into the room and closed the door tightly. "No matter what may happen." He finished, slowly closing the closet blinds.......

Michelle Lass held her hand tightly over her mouth, to stifle the screams that were begging to escape her. She sat, hidden from sight in her parents' bedroom closet, able to see out through the tiny blinds. Very little; but just enough to see the look of terror and pain plastered on their faces as they were tortured by a curse she could not remember the name of.

Laughter from her parent's assailants echoed, and would haunt the young girl for as long as the memory would remain. Flashes of red and white blinded her eyes. She hoped and prayed that the green would not follow. The one she remembered vividly from her parents teachings. The Avada Kedavra, the killing curse.

Although it did, and she screamed. It was shrill and terrifying and the murderers heard her. A flash of movement, the breaking of wood and the terrifying brown eyes meeting ecstatic sets of blue and gray....

She remembered clearly the feeling of pins and needles stabbing her tiny body. The pain being so unbearable she wished it would stop no matter what it took. Yet, in ended as soon as it had started. The silver masked wizards...or witches, Michelle wasn't sure, asked her the simplest question in the world:

"What is your name, my child?"

She opened her mouth to answer, her soft voice to whisper her name Michelle....and no answer came. Just the movement of her mouth and a very confused eight year old girl....left in the wake of more laughter.

And the remains of her parents last expression still etched on their faces.


	2. Michelle Lass: Ever The Pessimist

A fifteen year old Michelle Lass carefully ran a comb through her shoulder length auburn hair, using her reflection in her vanity as a guide. Her eyes lacked the luster it once had, although were still the amazing shade of brown they were since she was born.

She was shaking. Not with fear but with anger. Why could her aunt and uncle not understand how dearly she wanted to go to school? She could take care of herself. She knew strong defensive spells that required no incantation. She could fight best without a wand but her guardians were strongly against such violence. Yet, they still treated her like she was a child. She hated being treated as if she was a child, and she would not stand for it any longer. Seven years. She has been the way she is now for seven years. By far she is used to not being able to speak, used to not remembering the sound of her own voice.

"Michelle!" her uncle's raspy voice called from down the hallway. He sounded angry. The teenage girl rolled her eyes, recognizing the tone in his voice.

He wanted to scold her, or lecture her….or something of that sort; something that would definitely be a total waste of her precious time. Slamming her comb on her vanity, she stomped out into the hall and into her uncle's enormous study. He was, as always, sitting at his desk and looking sternly at her.

In an annoyed manner, she moved her hands in front of her slightly along with a questioning look on her face. "What?"

His eyes narrowed further. But instead of going on to berate her, he simply ignored her behavior.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Well….we had discussed you and your attendance at the school. Sharon and I, at the time had believed that you are not yet ready to do so. You are safe here in our home, where you get the best teaching imaginable. Your behavior these last few weeks has been anything but appreciative."

He paused. Michelle had her arms folded across her chest, and tapping a foot. She knew it would be a total waste of her time. He was just going to tell her she still could not attend Hogwarts. So…what was the point of him wanting to speak to her? She did know that her attitude has been less than, well, lady-like but she didn't care. She was exhausted of this home-schooled life. She wanted to make real friends, not the ones that her aunt and uncle bring over. The false smiles from that girl down the street annoyed her. He began speaking again, and the silence of the room made it impossible to ignore him.

"However….." She stood up straight then, "Upon further discussion, we have decided that we were wrong. In two short years you will be of age. You'll need to see how life is like there. Though we believe that you understand how cruel life can really be and how to take care of your self exceptionally, our teachings in that field are rather limited because of our upbringing; a rather sheltered life that we do not wish of you."

"Go on." She signed.

"Tomorrow morning, we will be taking you to Diagon Alley for your school books and robes. You'll be attending Hogwarts starting in September. But, you must be on your best behavior starting now. If you want to be treated as an adult, you must act like one."

Although those words were heard, an odd noise coming from his niece directed his attention. She bounded across the room and threw her arms around his neck. She was out the door as fast as she had come in, in a better mood than she was previously.

Michelle was too excited to leave in the morning. Her body was jittery from excitement. Usually traveling by the floo network disturbed her; she hated the way it made her stomach feel, and the fact that she got dirty in the process wasn't great either. However, it was the fastest way to get there and she wanted no time to be wasted. They had all been to the Alley before to get new supplies, or for lunch once in a blue moon. It was the worst for her right before September. Michelle often believed her aunt and uncle did this on purpose, as the were not very nice people. Often she was hated coming here; but this time she saw it in a different light. Instead of feeling jealous of all the students that were going to Hogwarts this year, she was one of them as well.

Her aunt Sharon called Michelle to her attention. "Come now, we don't have all day, do we? Rolf needs to work tonight, and we don't want him to be late just because you want to dilly-dally."

Michelle was going to retort with a rude hand gesture as she usually does, but remembered her Uncle Rolf's stern words and thought better of it. She followed her aunt from behind and into Madame Malkin's to get herself fitted for school robes….

Michelle never used to be such an angry person. In fact, after what had happened to her and her parents, she found some light in those dark times. She had an aunt and uncle who used to treat her as their own daughter; cousins who would come over every day, playing imaginary games or having a chess 'tournament.' Nut as the years passed, she saw the behavior of her guardians change. They were dark and secretive and Michelle often wondered why. But, after a while, she decided to accept the fact that her relatives were long gone and would never return to the way they were once before.

But from time to time, she has dreams about what is going on. She dreams that her aunt and uncle are apart of something dark and sinister, of a man with a scary face and voice she always forgets when she wakes up. She chooses to forget….

The woman inside the shop smiled kindly at her and asked her what house she was in. When Michelle shook her head, the young girl seemed put off that she did not simply tell her, and asked her "Mother" instead.

Sharon rolled her eyes and responded, "She can't talk, I believed that to be quite obvious when she didn't answer you." And walked off to another secluded area to a clothing rack.

"I thought she may be in Slytherin, her attitude shows as much." The woman mumbled, and a soft giggle came from 'the rude teenage girl'. The woman simply smiled in return.

"This is your first year, isn't it?" the woman asked. "You are going to love it there; especially the headmaster. He is the best one, in my opinion. And the houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Slytherin is a bit dodgy and there is always fights between them and Gryffindor, but don't let that discourage you if you are placed in that house. Good people come out of there, too. I'd like to think I am a good person."

Michelle just nodded. She knew of the houses, but was curious about the drama that ensues between them. It only excited her more.

After a while, when the woman was finished fitting Michelle to her size, they walked to the counter where they were to pay for her robes. That's when Michelle bumped into a tall boy at the door. Scowling, the teenage girl looked up and brown angry eyes met the same blue-gray ones. While her aunt argued with the woman, they both stared each other down.

The boy had long wavy black hair, smooth looking skin and a cocky expression that replaced the ugly angry one. He was accompanied by three other boys; a brown eyed, brown messy haired boy who wore glasses, and wore a cocky expression of his own; a kind, bookish looking,, sandy haired boy who had scars on his face and his arms; and finally a blonde haired boy who resembled a rat, in Michelle's opinion.

"Sirius, don't start any trouble here. People will stare." The kind looking male stated.

"Ah, Remus, don't fret. It's just a girl, no harm done," the boy named Sirius answered, "A very pretty girl at that, eh Prongs?"

"You're right about that Padfoot." Michelle thought that a very odd nickname, but his real name was of no concern to her.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Sirius Black, but you should know that already."

Michelle rolled her eyes, and cocked her head in the direction of Remus, her body language stating, "What's up with this guy?"

"I think she just wants to be left alone, Sirius. Just…." Remus began, but to no avail as his friend continued.

"What is wrong? As the muggles say, cat got your tongue?" he laughed, but stopped when she pointed to her throat and nodded, angry.

"Michelle, come. We are finished here." Sharon demanded of her.

Pushing passed the two boys in front, she regarded Remus with a nod and a smile, and simple ignored the other boy. He was probably just like the other two anyway.

They passed by a pet store, and Michelle longingly looked through the window. She saw animals in cages and pens. The rats held not interest for her, nor the frogs. She wanted an owl. Her aunt who was far ahead of her turned around, to see her niece and the expression on her face.

"Come on, then." She stated, pulling her by her sleeve into the shop.

Once inside, a fowl smell met their noses, of owl droppings and food. It was noisy as well as all the animals were hooting or mewing, or scratching around in their cages. A tall man dressed in casual robes greeted them and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?" He was awfully handsome, in her opinion.

"We want an owl, one for my niece, please. Could you hurry, we have better things to do….."

Michele wanted to disappear then; she felt so embarrassed. They were acting like a pure-blood family. But, the man again smiled (at Michelle, at least) and asked her which owl she would like to have. She motioned towards the majestic dark gray one, politely.

With a wave towards the man, they left the store, Michelle admiring her new pet.

Next, they went into this large book store. The books, she saw, were thick and heavy; it made her groan. She was going to have to carry those. But, she shouldn't complain, she thought to herself, she was finally going. Here, however, no confrontation took place. Sharon was in a rush to get home, and in a relieved voice she said she was glad that they had ink and parchment at home.

"Sharon calls that place a home. That is not a home. A home is a place where a family treats each other well. Has supper at the same dinner table. Telling one another that 'I love you', and 'I love you, too' words I have not heard in the longest time……' Michelle thought this, and wanted to get 'home' as soon as possible. She hated spending so much time with her. At least Rolf was civil and polite.

But, she didn't have to worry about that. In a month's time, she'd finally go to school. Would finally be attending Hogwarts."

Platform 9 and ¾ was noisy with all the hustle and bustle of the oncoming Hogwarts Express train. Excited first years cheered as the train pulled to a complete stop, bidding their parents a quick good-bye before hopping onto the train. Older students, however, showed them more respect by staying by their side, promising them that they'd keep in touch over the holidays and finally a big hug and loving kisses on the cheek. Michelle mused at these scenes, and was sickened by them. She didn't understand how they could treat their parents in such a manner. What would they do if something were to happen to them while they were at school, and all they said, the last time they saw them, was just a brief farewell? She knew that if her parents were still alive, they'd be wishing her a good fifth year at Hogwarts, good luck on the O.W.L.s, to behave herself. If she could speak, that is.

But this was not her fifth year. And Rolf and Sharon were not her parents. She refused to see them as such.

So without further ado, she hopped onto the train with her trunks in tote, declining the kind offers of help with a smile and the shake of her head. Michelle made it to the back of the train with no trouble, patiently awaiting those who were ahead of her to complete their own task. Although, she sighed heavily as she saw Sirius, in the flesh walk out of the compartment. At the sight of her, he flashed her a cocky smile and began to speak to her in the same tone he did in Diagon Alley.

"Good afternoon, Michelle. How are we today?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed her way passed him. But, to no avail. He blocked her path by extending his arm across the door frame, still sporting that look of pure smugness on his face. Gently putting her trunk down on the floor, she pulled her fist back readying herself to strike him, when a soft voice spoke from out of the shadows.

"You know Black; you are not being to gentleman like to her. Let her pass, or I will be forced to write you a referral for harassing the other students," it began, "and, although I would love to see you sock him, you need to refrain from doing so."

"Snivellus, sod off. This is none of your business." Sirius stated rather angrily.

Michelle turned to see who her 'savior' was, and met the eyes of a miserable looking teenager. He had a hooked nose, long greasy black hair, and eyes that may very well match his personality. They were a deep onyx and had a very wise gleam in them, although very sad in their depths.

The greasy-haired boy sneered in response. "Oh, it most certainly is my business Black, or have you forgotten that you are speaking to a prefect? Surely you don't want to lose any house points, or better yet earn yourself a detention before you get to the school for giving her a hard time? I'll bet your friends wouldn't be too pleased if you lose them the house cup yet again this year."

Michelle appreciated this stranger's help, but why in such a snarky manner? He didn't seem the type, by the way he looks, to flaunt around his prefect badge that was pinned to the front of his robes. Of course, she was not to judge. She didn't even know this mysterious person in the first place.

Sirius only smirked. "I was just lending Michelle a helping hand. But, if you insist….I'll just leave now." He moved passed both of them and was gone.

Michelle stared off into the direction he had left, feeling incredibly annoyed. She had not noticed that Snape had gathered her belongings before he felt him brush by her gently. She motioned to grab them, but he stopped her, and spoke:

"No, err…Michelle was it? I've got it taken care of. This step is dreadfully steep, unless you want to do this yourself? Are you sure you can handle it" He asked in a monotone voice, pushing the handle of her luggage in her direction, motioning for her to take hold of it.

Quickly, she snatched it away, pulled herself up and had the bag atop of the steep step in a matter of moments. Snape had a rather unimpressed expression on his face at her accomplishment. Brushing her clothes down neatly, she offered her hand for him to shake; one that he took reluctantly.

"Snape; Severus Snape," Severus Snape began, his onyx eyes narrowed. "And you are?"

As usual, she pointed to her throat and shook her head in a slow but fluent movement. A look of understanding, at least that's what Michelle perceived it to be, broke out across his face.

Clearing his throat, he turned away from her and made his way back into the sunlit hallway.

"Well then, Michelle; come. Let us find you acquainted. Maybe you can actually make yourself a friend in one of these compartments."

Michelle followed Severus Snape down the narrow hallway, passing compartments full of loud and happy teenagers and youngsters. In one of them, she noted sat Sirius, James and Remus, (whom she gave a curt nod to, receiving a shy smile in return.) Finally, the boy stopped short, nearly crashing into him. He turned once again to look at her, subsequently opening the compartment door and stepping inside.

"Michelle, hold on a moment, if you would, please."

She waited, all of a few minutes, and was finally allowed inside their tiny compartment. There, she met the face of a girl with startling almond shaped eyes and fiery red hair.

'She is simply beautiful…' thought Michelle.

"Lily, this is Michelle. Michelle…well, I guess you know who she is now, so allow me to spare you the acquaintance." He said shortly.

Lily smiled kindly. "Oh Severus, be kind to Michelle," She turned to her, "So, is this your first year at Hogwarts? Are you a transfer student?"

Michelle nodded, answering the girl's question.

'Yes, of course I am….' She thought dully.

Michelle wondered if Snape had told Lily of her…minor predicament. She was acting oddly….nice…for someone whom she had only just met.

But it may very well have been her imagination.

Michelle sat there inside the train's compartment, listening to the other two's conversations. Lily excitedly described her trip to Venice, Italy with her parents and older sister Petunia. Laughing, she told Severus how she pushed her sister into one of the fountains after she made a nasty comment about the 'freaks' that could possibly be here, too. Soon after, Severus joined in with a raspy laugh of his own.

"What about you Severus? What did you do this summer?" Lily asked kindly.

Severus scoffed. "What do you think, Lily?"

She nodded her head in understanding. All three sat in silence for a few minutes, each apparently lost in their own thoughts. Severus didn't want to talk about his family in front of a complete stranger, even though he knew that she would not say anything. He just didn't want pity from another person. Lily wanted to be there for her friend but just couldn't put herself in his place as she did not have abusive parents. Michelle...well, Michelle was minding her own business. Her mind wandered to what her first day at the school was going to be like; the fact that she already had an enemy and the shy boy named Remus who was a mystery to her. She knew he was hiding a secret, it showed in his eyes. Michelle was very curious as to what it was when the train abruptly stopped and moved forward again moments later. It snapped each out of their reverie.

Again, Lily began to speak. "How is your mother, Severus?"

"She's doing a little better. She had to go to the hospital again, but it was just the flu, nothing too serious. Of course, father couldn't be bothered to stay with her while she was there so once again I was left all alone with the responsibility of taking care of my mother. Not that that was an inconvenience to me, but you gets the idea."

Lily nodded and smiled, changing the subject completely. She was trying to lessen the stressed atmosphere that had appeared.

"Michelle, are you hungry? I hear the trolley coming." Lily asked, inclining her head to the door.

Michelle nodded and returned the kind smile that was sent her way. "And you, Severus?"

The teenager just shook his head and directed his attention to the world outside. Sure enough the trolley lady knocked on the door, and asked "Anything off the trolley dears?"

As they stood up, money in hand, each chose from the rack which more lunch like things were kept. When the woman left, Michelle stared curiously at the soft drink. She had never been allowed to have many sweets living with her guardians and soda-like drinks were simply out of the question. But, since they were not here to slap her on the wrist, and the fact that Michelle was going to do what she wished regardless if it were against their wishes, she took a sip and savored the sweet taste.

Severus laughed, "Michelle, you've never had Butterbeer before? Isn't it too sweet? Personally I do not like it, but Lily….now you should see her when we go to Hogsmade."

Lily narrowed her eyes at her friend, and punched him playfully on his arms. "Severus, it hasn't even been a day knowing Michelle and you are already telling her lies about me? Don't listen to him, he's just a Slytherin after all; them and their 'intelligence'.

"Yeah, and she's just a Gryffindor. You can't trust them either. They think they know everything."

Michelle rolled her eyes and tuned them out; she believed them to be acting childish as they threw playful insults back and fourth between each other. However, it all ended as a knock at the compartment door directed their attention. A tall man wearing Slytherin robes came in. He had messy light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He scowled at Lily, who returned the look.

"Severus, we need to talk to you. You are coming with me." The man, who had a surprisingly soft voice demanded.

"Fine, Amycus. Wait. I have more important matters to finish up here and then I'll come." Severus began, his voice changed from playful to icy and spiteful.

The man named Amycus laughed, "Associating yourself with mudbloods? Severus, you can certainly do better…."

Lily stood up, furious. "Oh, being friends with a stuck-up chauvinist like you is much better than someone who is a true friend like me? And I thought you were intelligent Carrow." She laughed, "I guess the hat sorts too soon. You'd be better off in Hufflepuff."

He ignored her; in his opinion, she was just a stupid mudblood as he said before. She doesn't matter anyway.

Severus sighed. "Lily, Michelle; I'm sorry, but I need to go with Carrow. He won't leave unless I do…..I'll see you both later."

And he was gone. As soon as Lily was sure they were far enough off, she began shouting and using vulgar words to describe her hatred for nearly everyone that was in the Slytherin house.

"…then there's Bellatrix Black! She tried to curse me in my first year here…then just last year, she called me a Gryffindor Whore when she's not exactly pure as the driven snow herself, let me tell you….Severus is 'friends' with all these people! Can he not see how they are a bad influence on him? Can't he see that the possibility of him becoming a Death Eater is significantly higher now that he is spending time with them? I know that he wants to be accepted by people, but am I not enough?" Lily continued to ramble, and Michelle listened intently; partly because she was trying to be polite. Mostly because Lily was practically yelling this for the whole train to hear.

"I mean, he is my best friend and I love him very much! We have been friends since we were nine; that's six years! He makes me feel as if he cannot trust me, and that really hurts my feelings. More so than when he uses the word mudblood," She paused. "He hasn't exactly had the happiest childhood…his mother is very sick and he is not sure how much time she has left, and his father…his father is abusive to both Severus and Eileen. That's why Severus has that scar on his chin, its from his father. I don't even want to imagine what that is like, living in an unhappy environment, being abused by people who are supposed to love you. Do you know where I am coming from? Would you be able to imagine your mother and father treating you the way Severus' parents treat him?"

It stayed silent for a few moments as Michelle pulled out of her pocket book a tiny notepad. Slowly, she scrawled out in her neat handwriting how she couldn't possibly imagine such a thing for her parents were dead. After handing off the note to Lily, whose face fell and reddened from embarrassment, she began speaking again,

"How did they die, Michelle?"

'Murdered by Death Eaters, if you really must know.' Michelle scrawled down, anger coursing through her.

"Why does she keep complaining about Severus Snape? Its not like she owns him or anything. Does she love him or something? And why is she telling me all this and not to the person it is about herself? Its not like I am able to say anything, do anything to help this unfortunate situation….' She handed off the note to Lily, 'Rather unfortunate what is happening to him, but people are abused everyday, not just him. Severus doesn't want her pity, doesn't she know this?"

Michelle was quite annoyed with the girl whom she was trapped with and was relieved when the train pulled to a complete stop. Once it did, Michelle rushed out as fast as she could, wanting to get away from the red-haired girl.

They traveled by carriage down a bumpy path, and as the Castle came into view, Michelle's eyes widened and her breath hitched. It was a beautiful golden building, surrounded by trees and the property had an enormous black lake which contained a squid. She admired the scene around her, until she and needed to get off. Bidding the strange horses that were pulling goodbye by patting them on the head, she walked down the cobblestone path, following everyone else.

A few minutes later, she had her luggage and was met by a very old and strict looking woman, who introduced herself.

"My name is Professor McGonnagal; Welcome to Hogwarts School, Michelle Lass. Follow me, please."

Michelle did as she was told, practically shaking from excitement and nervousness.

Michelle had to practically run to keep up with the older woman. The woman was sliding quickly and silently and the younger girl was out of breath by the time they got to the doors of the great hall.

When they reached them, Professor McGonagall turned and sent Michelle a swift smile. Then, as soon as she opened the doors to the Great Hall, the teenager's wide brown eyes widened further. The Great Hall was decorated with the Houses school colors, candles hung from the walls and the ceiling looked like the one that was outside. She pondered for a moment whether or not this room had a ceiling, but quickly was corrected.

"The ceiling is enchanted, dear. Don't worry your head over getting wet if it were to rain." McGonagall reassured her with a slight chuckle.

Michelle only grinned sheepishly, and continued to follow the old woman down the hall to where the first years waited. The looks on their faces amused Michelle Lass as they all looked terrified at such a small thing, whatever it was. She wanted to know why she was sent to the First Years line and was angered at the possibility she was thought an eleven-year-old girl. What was their problem? Were they not expecting her?

"Children! You will soon be sorted! Please settle down and await your name to be called!" an older man, much older that McGonagall called.

Michelle's heart skipped a beat. 'I thought I get to choose! What is with the hat up there? Huh? And that stool? What are these people getting at?" She thought frantically. She finally realized exactly why the first years were so flustered. They may very well be sorted into a house they do not wish to be in. A small black-haired girl walked up slowly, shaking and sat upon the stool. As she took her seat, the large hat was placed upon her head and fell passed her eyes, giving her a very comical look. The hat, once on her head, began speaking.

"Hrm…well, yes. I wonder where we should place you….How about, RAVENCLAW!!" it called. It made Michelle very curious to see a talking hat, but not surprised as this was a school of magic and not the muggle world she was used to.

The child skipped down off the stairs and joined the other students at the Ravenclaw table. Name after name was called and Michelle was still standing there amongst a few more students. Her anticipation only continued to rise. When they finally did call her name, she jumped out of her skin, but walked up the stairs to the stool calm and collected. Slowly and politely, she smoothed out her robes and sat down, waiting for the hat. But, it didn't come, not just yet. Instead the man who had spoken earlier stood up, and Michelle had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"This young lady, students, is Michelle Lass. She will be attending our school from her fifth year hear on out. I hope that you all will make her feel welcome." He turned to the girl, who was now blushing a deep crimson. "I know of your unfortunate disability, Miss Lass," he whispered" , "But I can see, just by looking at you, that you are an extraordinary witch and you will do wonderfully here. My name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and I welcome you to our school. Make your self at home."

With that, he plopped the hat atop her head. Then, the words echoed from the object, deep and wise sounding.

"Ah, a Lass. This school has had the pleasure of accepting your father. You'd do well in his house as well, as others did before him. SLYTHERIN!"

Michelle felt her stomach drop at the information about her father. 'He was a Slytherin? Aren't most Slytherin students bad? What does that mean, then?'Michelle thought as she walked to join the table next to Severus, whom for some reason she felt at ease with. It may very well have been because she had the pleasure of spending a few hours with him. However, he seemed like he was in a horrible mood, different from the one he had previously. It must have been something to do with Amycus Carrow, who was sitting next to someone who looked a bit like him, only it was a girl.

"Hello again, Michelle. I trust you enjoy the hats decision to put you in Slytherin? I am positive your father will be pleased to know his daughter was accepted into the house he was once in. Will you be writing to him tonight?" Severus asked her dully; Michelle remained calm, no matter how strong the urge to get up and run or hit him was. He did not know of her past, and after the reaction she got from Evans, she was wary on telling more people of her past. However, she turned to him, smiling and shook her head 'no'.

"That's understandable. Personally I do not like my father; but my mother was a bit upset to hear that I was accepted into a house that is full of dark wizards and not Ravenclaw, the house that she was in. She dropped out though; she left right before her sixth year was over. She's been sick nearly all her life. It nearly killed her to have me; I am very grateful that she did when she could have very well had me aborted. She chose my life over hers, and with her being ill all the time the least I can do is take care of her when she needs me." Severus openly told her, staring into her eyes with an unknowable expression on his face. His black eyes were glazed over and once again Michelle got lost inside them.

"He seems so sad" Michelle thought. "Why is he telling me all this?" She raised an eyebrow.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began a speech. "Hello, everyone! Top those of you who are new to the school, welcome! To older students, welcome back! I would like to begin by telling everyone that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Any student seen loitering around or inside the forest unless instructed will suffer extreme punishment. Your safety is my high interest. Fifth years, you will need to study for the upcoming O. and Seventh years, the same; your N.E. are coming…." Dumbledore went on to explain the basic rules and welcomed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, '….welcome, Professor. Well then, that is enough for now. Tuck in!"

Food magically appeared on the table, and although Michelle ate to her hearts content on the train she found herself hungry once more.

After supper, the prefects went off to bring the students to their dormitories; Michelle was definitely going to welcome her bed. She was exhausted. The Slytherin students she followed walked lower and lower into the depths of the castle. It became cold very fast and Michelle shivered. A momentary break, a whisper of the password which was "Mudblood," (Michelle became angered by that) and they were finally inside the common room.

It was dark and musty. Apparently they were underwater. The fireplace already had warmth blazing from it, students were sitting silently in front on the sofa; others in the far back sitting in the high-backed chairs or standing around just sulking. She didn't care right now, though. She was looking forward to blissful sleep. Climbing the stairs to the woman's bedroom, she found it easily and opened the door. Other s like herself were already sound asleep as she removed her clothing into pajamas and finally collapsed into a bed of her own.

Sleep overcame her quickly.


	3. First Day Of School

She awoke to the sounds of the other girls getting dressed and ready for their first day back. The only light source they had was coming from the very few gas lamps that hung on the walls. Michelle was not used to it being so dark when she woke in the morning, rather used to the sounds of birds and the feel of the warm sun on her skin. However, she told herself that now was not the time to reminisce, for she too had to get ready.

The walk up the stairs and into the Great Hall was a nice change. Spare for the few rude underclassmen, she made it there without any problems from the other students who had whispered about her the night before.

Sitting down, she helped herself to a bowl of cereal and a piece of plain toast. When she felt movement to the right of her, she was met by a very disgruntled looking Severus Snape, who yawned quietly and whispered a 'good morning' to his fellow classmate. She felt herself blush slightly at the close contact again, but soon was able to ignore it and enjoy her breakfast. That was until that Evans girl came and sat right across from her, shooting furtive glances at those who had commented on her intrusion. Michelle then decided to tune Lily Evans out and allow the two friends to chatter together.

When they had all nearly finished, Professor McGonagall handed them all their time tables for today's classes. Michelle's read that they have Potions first thing in the morning with Professor Slughorn with Huffelpuff; Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall with the Ravenclaw class right after; a break; Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Marchbanks and Gryffindor; a break; Lunch; Charms with Professor Flitwick and Huffelpuf again; another break; Dinner and then finally Astronomy with Madame Sinistra and Gryffindor.

It looked like a lot of work, but the young girl was more than ready to show everyone how tuned her skills are. Who cares if she was home schooled? She bet that she could beat those who seemed to be all talk like Black or Potter. Oh, the look on their faces when she shows them whose boss. She grinned at that thought as she gathered her schoolbooks and made her way to their first class.

Potions class was held in a cold dungeon classroom. However, once inside there were nothing but warm colors to hide the hideousness of what the containers held. The Professor there was a rather robust man with golden hair and kind eyes who greeted the class as if they were long lost relatives.

"Welcome back, class!" He called in a loud booming voice. "Today we will be preparing healing ointments and headache relievers for Madame Pomfrey and her stocks. Last year, it seemed we had a rather horrible bout of flu going around, as many of you were aware of, and she has kindly asked us to help her. Your instructions should be on page 100 of your books, and you know where to get the ingredients. You will work in pairs. Begin, please!"

The students carefully made their way to the back of the classroom and into the room where the ingredients were held. One by one they took turns. Michelle, on the other hand, chose to stay far behind. She did not want to be a nuisance. She was greeted by her solemn looking Slytherin once again who asked her if she would join him. Rolling her eyes and nodding she followed him to their seats.

She wondered why he had taken to her so easily. 'He doesn't seem to have many friends….good friends who he can relate to. In what Lily had told me, he has some problems he needs to work out. So, why me? He is getting rather annoying; he seems like a lost puppy, someone who wants some form of attention be that good or bad.' Michelle thought sourly. "I am not in the mood for making friends right now, I just want to be left alone. But no. No. No. No. I've been approached by the same people constantly. It's obvious that I am socially inept like other Slytherin students are, and the Gryffindor seem a little too outgoing. No wonder why we clash with them all the time! They get on our nerves….."

"Michelle!" Severus called loudly and angrily. "Are you paying attention? These need to be cut into equal parts. Could you do it." That was not a question.

She scowled and took the knife and the ingredients that were handed to her and began to cut viciously. She was being told what to do by yet another person; and someone who was acting friendly one moment and nasty the next. Are all Slytherin students Bi-Polar, or is it just the ones I have met so far? Michelle thought.

"Not like that! You'll ruin the herbs and will probably cut yourself at the rate you are going. Give them to me, I'll show you how to do it. Didn't your parents teach you anything while you were at home? Anything at all that could be remotely helpful in your life?" Severus whispered quickly, fuming. "See, just like that. Carefully now, please. Those are expensive."

She took both knife and expensive ingredients and chopped carefully like he had, only with the same amount of speed previously. His eyes narrowed, however he kept his next comment to himself. Which was a good idea for Michelle wished nothing more than to take that knife and shove it up his-

She let out a quick gasp and proceeded to bring her newly cut finger to her mouth when again, Severus stopped her. Shaking his head, he said quietly, "That's not the best of ideas. It could possible get…ah…infected; so to speak." He beckoned her to follow him, and she reluctantly obliged.

"So…so to speak?" she thought. "Wonderful.".

The sink in the back of the room was deep and made of sparkling porcelain. He already had the water running and soap at the ready. His face, as always, held no emotion and Michelle felt herself shiver at the sheer emptiness of it. Again, when he took her hand in his and gently rubbed at the irritation on her index finger and putting a bandage on it. Rolling his eyes, he began to speak in his soft and silky voice:

"I told you so. But you didn't listen. Foolish girl."

The rest of the class was in silence between the two. They decided, in unspoken words, that they should no longer argue this class. Madame Pomfrey's sick patients were more important than their petty arguing.

At the end of Potions class, Severus left Michelle in his wake, obviously wanting to get away from her as fast as he could. He appeared to be very embarrassed about their actions. As always, Michelle rolled her eyes and followed the other classmates to their next class, for she was not yet familiar with the school.

When they entered the cold classroom, Professor McGonagall stood there stoic and stern as ever, waiting for her class to settle down. Then, she made her speech, as Professor Slughorn had.

"Now, class. As you all very well know the OWLs will be taking place yet again. We need to prepare you for what will happen this march; so I thought it best that you all practice your basic Transfiguration spells. If you do not cooperate or are foolish, you will lose house points and will receive a detention. Please, begin."

Michelle smirked to herself. Seriously? That's it for today? Easy!

Transfiguration went quite smoothly without any incidents. However she once again had to partner up with somebody, much to her displeasure. A Ravenclaw boy by the name of Sven; who seemed stuck up and treated Michelle as if she were incredibly dim-witted.

After transforming pencils into birds (Avifors) , fixing a glass that smashed on the floor (Reparo), (Before Michelle gasped softly) Sven turned a Vampyr Moth into a worm, destroyed it (and much to Michelle's displeasure) and it dropped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean (Vermiculus), 'I'm never eating those again.' Etc-etc, the bell rang for the end of class.

Standing up, Sven shook her hand and gave her one last fleeting smile before joining his friends once again. Michelle heard the annoyed voice of Severus, and knew why he sounded so angry but relieved at the same time; we have a break and right after our next class with the Gryffindor House. That means they have to put up with Black, Potter and possibly Peter. (Michelle had found Remus to be sweet and caring; she had no problem with him.) But, it also meant that Severus could sit with Lily; and she felt deep down that he fancied her. And although she didn't understand why, she was quite disappointed when her fellow Slytherin did not join with walking together. Probably because of last class' fiasco." She thought sullenly.

Break was the least of her worries. She could sit outside in the sun and relax completely. Which was a plus for her since she was confident in her abilities to succeed fully in her next class; she absolutely loved animals and if she were lucky she'd see someone (A Gryffindor) get bitten by something. Through the hallways she went all alone, in relaxed stance even in the uproar of students walking to class, a fight between two girls over who belonged to whom, laughter. It made Michelle smile; she liked the sounds because her home was usually filled with a sad silence. She relished in it.

When she got outside finally she squeezed her eyes and used her hand to block out the sun. It was high above already and she made her way to the shade as fast as she could, all her books in tow. Staying away fro the tree whose branches were swaying violently she sat by the lake and stared out into its dark and murky depths. It reminded her of the lake near her home, which was dangerous and contaminated with god-knows-what. Splashing sounds and laughter broke her from her revere. Setting her book down in front of her, she began her homework; her attention to it didn't long, for the sandy-haired boy slumped down next to her.

One look at Remus Lupin, and Michelle felt her insides twist; but she glared at him in its stead. He flashed a toothy grin at her and brushed his hair away from his strangely scarred face. He too, without speaking, opened his book to the homework he was assigned. The awkward silence between the two was almost too much to bear for either of them. The turning of the pages, students screaming and the occasional sound of the Squid thrashing around created the eerie atmosphere for them. It was he who broke the silence, obviously.

"So…have you had a good day so far, Michelle?" Remus asked in a quiet but steady tone. It was quite plain that he was embarrassed.

Michelle nodded in return, setting finished work aside. It really was quite easy for her.

He took in a deep breath, and continued. "Listen, I am dreadfully sorry for my friends' behavior yesterday. They can be quite….outgoing sometimes but don't let that tiny observation have you label them. They really are quite wonderful. Yes, they are annoying; they get on my nerves sometimes, too. With the loud laughter; the crude jokes; them harassing Severus all the time, which I am not apart of." He grinned. "Sirius was pissed at the fact you didn't swoon for him. You're going to be a tough nut to crack won't you?"

Michelle, again nodded. Feeling frustrated for not being able to communicate father, she pulled out her notepad and began writing.

"Why are you friends with them?"

'They accepted me for who I am' Remus replied.

'What are you, exactly?' She asked

"A victim of a curse many others must face. They were not afraid of me, however; rather thought it as 'cool'. Complete rubbish in my opinion, but I let their ignorant words slide. They are my friends, after all."

"Are you very sick? Does it have something to do with your scars?"

Remus hesitated.

'You could say that. And yes, it does."

'I understand.'

Michelle felt very curious however and was wanting to figure out this secret. Though she dropped it for now as he felt seemingly annoyed at the very mention of the subject. She felt better inside, knowing she could trust Lupin. She does not see him as a friend just yet; wary of how the Slytherin house may feel if she fraternizes with the enemy. She sees how Snape is treated and does not want that for herself. Putting her belongings back into her bag, she stood along with the boy and they both went their separate ways.

She feels that such a friendship cannot last.


	4. First Day of School Part 2

"_I love creatures!" _Michelle thought warmly. _"I wonder what we'll take care of."_

The Gryffindors' and Slytherins' made their way down to Professor Marchbanks to where he was standing. There, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. He had scratches on his face and was missing a finger or two.

"_He is going to lose a limb in the near future." _She mused.

When everyone was ready and standing around, the Professor opened his mouth….

"Alright, fifth years. I am sure you all know about your OWLs and do not want someone else to tell you that you are having them this year," he began. "This year we will be taking care of Blast-Ended Skrewts, a baby Hippogriff amongst many others; of course that depends on how quickly we get through the sessions."

The teacher sighed; he walked over to the crates that were near him, and a lot of the students gasped as fire shot out of one of them. A few others scoffed at their foolishness. "These are the adult Skrewts. They have not yet had their babies, but once they do you'll be taking care of them. There is a proper way to care for a Skrewt; you must not touch their stingers or anywhere near their mouth. When they are about to aim and fire, the warning signs are the blades on the sides of their body stick out and a small shriek will emit from them. You will need gloves to hold them, obviously. Now, feeding consists of bugs and berries, which you'll have to gather yourself. That's the easy part." He scoffed at his own joke, but the students felt uneasy about it.

He reached into a crate and pulled one of them out. "The skrewts are red and gold in color. When it is mating season, the males breathe out fire in front of a potential 'mate'. If the female is pleased, then she'll accept him. If not; well, its best we don't delve into that."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "_It's all the same; they try to make it scary to raise the student's awareness and caution, but nothing bad will really happen. The male will have poison spat at him, and even then he'll be perfectly fine. The poison is not fatal."_

"Alright then class; pair up and begin your plans for next week! Yes, that's when they'll be born, so you need to prepare."

Michelle scoffed. "_Again with the pairing? It's like they want us to kill each other_. _I don't want to work with another student; I want to be left alone! Hopefully the others will see this and will stay the hell away from me." _But, no sooner had she thought this Sirius Black approached her.

"Hello, partner! So, what are our plans?" He asked.

Michelle crossed her arms and stared at him haughtily. She promised herself not to work with anyone, least of all him. She'd rather work with that rat-faced boy whom she felt she could not trust, or Remus who was way to happy for her, that this boy. She moved her hand near him as if she were swatting a fly and turned away.

But he would not take no for an answer. "Come on, Lass. Lets be friends! You shouldn't associate yourself with Snape, he is a strange guy; you'll find that out soon," he paused and grinned. "In the mean time, let's make good use of it and work together. Don't be stubborn girl, come on."

He moved to touch her, and Michelle sensing this whipped around and slapped him soundly across the face. A look of shock spread across his face, he looked at her, and then he smiled again. "Oh, feisty aren't we? I like that in a girl," he brought his voice to a whisper. "_When you finally see that you feel the same, come and find me."_

Just as Sirius turned away, he crashed into the professor who looked livid. "What is going around here? Lass!"

Forgetting, she quickly signed, "_He was harassing me! I acted in a way so he'd know I'd want to be left alone, and he wouldn't go away!"_ Michelle was beyond angry. She was shaking and her heart was beating fast, but it slowed down when Remus approached.

"There is a reason for her slapping him. He was bothering her and she wanted to be left alone, however he continued his advances. She was protecting herself the only way she could without killing him."

"REMUS!" Sirius groaned. Remus shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, Mister Lupin, thank you for clarifying that. I had no idea what she was saying flailing her arms around like that. _Such a child_"

He left, dragging Sirius by the ear behind him. Severus and Lily were snickering, James and Peter looked shocked. A smile broke across Michelle's face. Remus returned it.

"_You know sign language?"_

'_**Enough to communicate properly."**_

"_Why didn't you do this when we met?"_

"I thought you just wouldn't talk." Remus said aloud. "I didn't want to assume."

Michelle grinned and nodded at Remus in agreement. She too, would feel the same way if it were the other way around. Then again, she may very well not know how to do sign-language; if only that were the case. Without her notice, Remus walked back over to who he called his 'friends', and began suffering their wrath. She heard them say things along the lines of, 'She's the enemy, you stood up for her,' 'Sirius is your best friend, how could you?' and, Michelle's personal favorite, 'She's kind of bitchy, mate; you don't stand a chance.' She heard Remus laugh warmly.

"It doesn't hurt to try now; does it James? _If you catch my drift._" He inclined his head over to Lily Potter; James scowled at the greasy-haired Slytherin, and sighed.

"You got me there, mate."

The class went by quite smoothly. Michelle got a chance to finally work alone, gathering food for the adult Skrewts and feeding them carefully. A few students suffered minor burns but in reality it was their own fault. It serves them right for not paying attention. Michele carefully ran her finger atop of the creature, which let out a soft purr and something that sounded like a snore indicating that it had fallen asleep. She sneered. That was too easy; the Professor should have harder classes, in her opinion.

The bell from across the property rang out; the Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years gathered their belongings and were on their way to lunch. Once again, Michelle was left alone to travel between classes as Severus and Lily walked away, absorbed in conversation. Remus and his friends, minus Sirius who was taken to McGonagall, were also walking together in a group laughing loudly. Looking around, Michelle felt an oddly familiar sensation in the pits of her stomach.

She felt lonely again. Breathing in deeply, the female straightened herself up, and walked away proudly. She didn't need friends, she was always by herself. Things wouldn't be any different here, either. The cobblestone pathway she walked up was filled with students who were either happy or furious. The teachers would have been 'cool' or 'stupid', giving them homework their first day back. Michelle rolled her eyes and shook her head at how foolish they were being. It wasn't horrible.

'Just do the goddamn assignment.' She thought to herself, eyes narrowed. 'It can't be that hard, really.'

Michele sighed as she entered the Great Hall. Her stomach rumbled quietly and she grinned. _She was __**always**__ hungry. _Walking down between the tables she found hers. Amycus was sitting right next to who Michelle thought to be his sister and Severus who was right beside him. He was whispering something in the miserable boy's ear, who shook his head enthusiastically. But she figured it would do her well to mind her own business. She was at school to learn; not to make enemies and get mixed up with the wrong sort. Not that she thought that they were _bad_; but she did have a right to be suspicious of people who may very well become Death Eaters.

Sitting down she pulled a sandwich to her plate, and bit into it slowly. She was thinking about what other interesting things she'd do today. She already went to potions and worked with Severus, which was a fiasco; she slapped Sirius Black across the face and she laughed at the very thought of it; she worked well in Transfiguration; what was next? Would she become friends with Snape; or better yet, Lupin?

'_That's likely'_ Michelle thought to herself. Looking at her planner, she saw she had Charms with Huffelpuff next period. She sighed happily. No Black, Potter, Evans; Remus she was okay with, but by gods did the Gryffindor class annoy her.

Another reason why they and Slytherin's are at one another's throats all the time. She was relieved to be in such a calm house; not that they had not had their fair share of drama; Severus was a living, breathing proof of that.

'_Come on,_" Michelle thought, _'Lets get this day over with"_

And as soon as the bell rang, she and the rest of her classmates made their way out of the crowded, sweet smelling hall.

**I am sorry! It took me so long to update this. I am so used to writing 1000 word chapters, and I know I said I would do longer ones. I am trying. I updated this chapter and ended it the way I did because I want to get this story on a roll. School is important, yes; and I want this to be descriptive, bit not so much as I'll lose readers! (No one wants that to happen.)**

**I do request some opinions, though. They are all in their fifth year; however after this year is up, should I choose to have their 'relationship' start in their fifth, should I skip sixth year all together, or should there be drama and such in their 6th? **

**I am also trying out a sort of love triangle sort of thing, and I want it to work out well, but sometimes, from what I read, it comes out a little bit cliché. **

**Please, I would love some feedback on this! What do you guys think?**

**Thanks so much for reading! And remember to review!**

**~Almost Harmless**


	5. Dear Aunt Sharon

_Dear Aunt Sharon,_

_I apologize for such a late update, Auntie. Things have been so busy for us fifth years here. There are so many assignments from each of our teachers, plus the fact that our O.W.L.s are coming up fast. We must study as much as we can; not that we don't believe in our abilities to succeed, but the fact that absolutely anything can come up on the test. Our teachers are not giving us any hints as to what may come up. It's a wonderful plan of theirs. Study for everything that could come up on the test, in my case five years worth, and I the process retain that information and then some. Such sneaky professors we have at Hogwarts._

_Did you know that I was put into Slytherin? Just don't be shocked or anything! They say my father was in Slytherin as well. I feel honored to be in a house he was once in. Of course, at first I was a little upset; I was once told that only dark wizards come out of Slytherin. Hopefully, I'll be one of the one's who don't. I also find that Slytherin are only decent to other Slytherin. I don't know why they need to be at each other's throats all the time. Yes, the other students are incredibly annoying, but Slytherin students can be at fault as well. For example, there is this man named Lucius Malfoy, practically owns the school he comes in here strutting about like he is supposed to be admired and respected without reason; if he is rude to you, then you must hold your tongue. _

_Other than that, I have enjoyed attending school so far. I made a friend, I guess against my will. (He wouldn't take no for an answer.) His name is Remus Lupin, he's awfully bookish and more so shy, but we connected quickly. He can sign very little; he says his cousin couldn't speak ether, and considering the amount of time they were forced to spend with each other, he needed to learn. It was the only way that she'd stay calm. I guess, considering the unfortunate circumstances, we can, quite literally, have private conversations in class. And since I am such an __**expert**__, I am teaching him as well; its quite fun, actually. Of course, when we get caught not paying attention in class, we get reprimanded. _

_Still, I am relieved to have such a friend who even bothered to approach me and continued to do so. He's one of the only ones without salacious thoughts in their head. Ah, yes….that is Sirius Black for you. He is so infuriating! _

_Of course, there is always Severus Snape, but then again Lily Potter would have tagged along wherever he went as well; vice-versa usually. I decided to put it off. He seems a bit shady to me. I don't know why, but I feel that I cannot trust him. Of course, I don't want to just assume, but something about him is just off-putting to me. That may have something to do with nearly the entire school having a vendetta against him. _

_But they do say he may turn out to be a Death Eater; and you know my reasoning for not wanting to associate with them. _

_I feel so shy around these people. Not that I am complaining. Once again I am thankful I am attending school. I have you and Uncle Rolf whom I owe everything to. I am glad that you trusted me enough you believed me ready to attend such a wonderful place. _

_Well, that's about all I have to tell you, unfortunately! I'll write you as soon as I can; hopefully it will be more interesting than this!_

_Lots of love,_

_Michelle_

Rolling up the bit of parchment and tying it to the foot of her owl, she watched as her owl, whom she named Archimedes flew into the sky, carrying her message to the anxious Aunt who was miles and miles away.

**Now, as you can see, this is just a correspondence between an Aunt and her niece. I wanted to skip ahead a few weeks, and I thought this the best way to get it to you in a roundabout manner. **

**Do you like it? Please let me know!**

**Again, I am sorry for the shortness of the chapter. (Bad! Bad Almost Harmless! DX)**

**I know, I am such a liar. **

**Yes, I totally ripped off the Owls name from Merlin; but I thought it pretty funny. *shrug* I couldn't think of a name, and considering Hogwarts being a magical place, what better name to give to an Owl other than the one Merlin named his? **

**The meaning for me wrapping up the first (previous) nine chapters was because it annoyed me for some reason. For those of you who didn't know I did this and read those chapters, please go back one more and read that one if you haven't already. (If you want to, of course…;))**

**Enough ranting from me! (It's boring anyway.) Again, Reviews are welcome. They are very helpful and I love seeing feedback from my readers!**

**Thanks for reading so far! (To Whoopsydaisy, ****BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads-****, MissChristinaBlack, writtensofine67, cuddlebear992, WunMii, MegaMegan, Naflower05, Raccoon Thief, The-salt-monster, SecretWorld, sunshinefarah.) **

**~Almost Harmless**


	6. Studies

The grounds of Hogwarts castle were very beautiful this time of year. It was already nearing Halloween; just two and a half weeks away. The year just seemed to fly by. Students lately felt overloaded with work, especially the fifth and seventh years who were either busy studying as much as they could or procrastinating until the very last minute. Severus Snape was not one of these people, obviously. He sat alone under his favorite tree, reading Moste Potent Potions, a very difficult read. But, Severus Snape liked a challenge, and he liked having the ability to choose them as he pleased.

For example, he liked the fact he finally had the choice to spend Christmas at the school. He could not stand his father; his mother…his mother he was very sad to be around. Therefore, any chance to stay away from her and her sickly nature, he took it. Not because he was a spiteful or spoiled boy; but because his mother was dying and he could not bare to see her in the state she was in. Now, the Marauders were a different story. Them he could not control. They'd come up to him whenever they pleased and would curse or beat him up, leaving him alone once again. And most of those times Severus couldn't stand up for himself, let alone bother to even try. He knew it would just be worse next time. The Marauders were stubborn gits, yes. However, they were not stupid. They could come up on him any minute.

Like now, for example.

"Oy, Snivellus!" James Potter hollered.

Severus groaned and shot his head up just in time to see Sirius, James and Peter running in his direction. Severus noted that Remus Lupin was not present. That' was funny to him. But he did not have time to contemplate such silly things, as he drew his wand and pointed it at the three boys. Smirking, they all stopped in their tracks and wielded their wands as well. Three against one, per usual. Taking the opportunity, Snape called out a stinging hex, and James cried out in shock, clutching his arm. But, instead of a nasty look sent Severus' way, James grinned.

"Ah, I guess Snape doesn't feel like playing nice today. _Is baby Snivellus just not in the mood? Aww." _James said in a mock-baby voice.

As always, a chuckle came from Sirius and Peter. If Remus were here, an annoyed sigh would follow. It was always like this; James, the ring leader, and Sirius and Peter at his heel. Lapdogs, they were.

"Ah, Severus, my friend; we only wanted to, ah, talk to you. But since you insist we fight, I guess we could put talking off for a fe-"Sirius began, Snape cut him off.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked in a sincere and polite voice, lowering his wand just a little in confusion. Then, raising it back up again, he spat, "What of?"

Sirius grinned along with his friends. Their plan was moving into action, finally, and they were going to see it succeed; using the greasy-haired Slytherin, of course. He was so easy to use, to mold. It would be hard for the three of them, but like Severus they liked challenges, and Severus Snape was certainly a big challenge.

"Well, Snape, it appears that our dear…dear friend has been fraternizing with your girl Michelle-"Sirius began.

"-and we don't like it too much. She has been spending a lot of time with him and we are quite worried for his own well being. We just want you to tell her that, if she knows what's good for her, she'll stay away from him. We don't want to have another Slytherin/Gryffindor couple running around."

Severus laughed. "Me? Do you a favor? I don't think so. Besides, he is your friend where as Michelle is not mine. He'd listen to you better. It would be entertaining to see what would happen, how your dear…dear friend Remus would act if he heard you were trying to break him and Michelle up? They are such a darling couple, aren't they James? I don't think he'd take it too lightly: his best friend, in a fit of jealousy, taking away his little piece of heaven? Tut-tut Potter; I thought Gryffindor students were better than that. Now, stop acting like a child; stop trying to use me, as it will not work; stop and think about where this may lead. Not that I care much about you and your friends, but Remus is your friend and you should treat him better," Snape paused in his speech, angry. "You have no idea how _lucky_ you are to have him as a friend. You certainly don't deserve them. For once in your life stop being such a selfish arsehole!"

James, who was fuming as well, opened his mouth to retort, but Severus cut him off and finished the conversation.

"Now leave me alone. I have become bored talking to you."

"Mate, lets go. We'll get him back later. A teacher is watching." Sirius whispered. "Come ON!"

Pulling him by the arm, Snape sneered. He didn't need any of their bull today and he was not going to put up with it. He had better things to do that to ruin a friendship between two people h didn't even care about. James, once well out of Snape's earshot, began yelling obscenities about him.

"How dare he talk to me that way? How does he know what's best for Moony? He doesn't! He doesn't even care, he said so himself! Damn git, I'll get him back." James hollered.

Sirius and Peter, Peter of course following Sirius' lead, stayed silent. Then, Sirius added his two cents. "He's right, mate. It isn't fair to Remus. Leave them be; Remus is still our friend at the end of the day and I am positive he wouldn't let some girl, let alone a Slytherin girl, come between us." He smiled. "You have nothing to worry about; from what Remus tells us, Michelle is just a lonely girl who is also very nice."

James huffed angrily; he didn't think of it _that_ way. Maybe he was a selfish arsehole.

Over on the other side of the castle, Michelle and Remus sat quietly over a book about Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both classes the student had similar interests in. They, too, wanted to pass the tests with flying colors. Ignoring the taunts and glares from the other students, they continued their civilized study together. For the both of them, it feels awkward being friends now. Remus, not taking no for an answer almost wishes he had for his friends act strangely around him, as do many other's. Michelle, someone who has a vague idea on how friends are supposed to act just continues to act like herself; which is exactly how friends were supposed to act: sincere. Remus liked that aspect of this shy wallflower the most. Even Sirius, James and Peter tended to mask their true feelings about him and he knew it; they feared he may turn on them one night, during one of his werewolf phases. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he looked up to Michelle to speak to her and was shocked to find her staring at him.

"Um…Hey Michelle?" Remus began

"**Yes, Remus? What is it?" **Michelle replied, giving him a sly look.

"I need to go home for a week, starting tomorrow. Due to my…ah…'sickness'. So if you can't find me, that's why."

"**Ah, I understand." **Michelle signed and nodded in understanding

But in truth she felt a slight pang of discomfort at the thought of him not being around. He was the only one that bothered to continue his attempts to befriend her; so he was really her only friend. Being introverted, she didn't just walk up to people asking, "Hey, would you be my friend?"

"Maybe try hanging out with Severus for a while? Oh, come on; don't give me that look. Yes, he may not be a very trustworthy person, but in the Slytherin house he may very well be the most trustworthy person there. With the exception of you, of course. He'll….take care of you Michelle. He is good to Lily and once you become his friend, if you ever do…he'll treat you well, too. You have to trust me. I won't always be around, so there have to be others you can run to when you are bored, or need a shoulder to cry on."

The last few words had a strong meaning in them….

_**Right before they became friends, on the very same day, Michelle had fully opened up to Remus about the details of her parents' deaths. Thinking, of course, that she'd be able to express them in full detail, annoyed so many people continued to ask her about her parents and how they were doing. But, in doing so, she realized a few darker memories of that day…and the tears just came. Remus, being the kind-hearted boy he was, welcomed her into open arms and held her; Michelle then realizing she could trust this boy…**_

"**I understand, Remus. I'll try." **

The bell rang, and Michelle's heart sank. This would be one of the last times she'd see him for a week….

"_Why does this bother me so?" _Michelle thought angrily.

Remus walked over swiftly and gave her a warm hug and a swift, friendly kiss on the forehead. Pulling away, he smiled,

"I'll see you next week, 'Shell."

**Yah...not that great of a chapter. I do think James would act somewhat that way if his friend were "dating" a Slytherin. (You probably know this, but they aren't dating. :D) **

**Just a chapter to fill things up a bit. Yes, Michelle attempts to approach Severus in the next chapter. Lets see how well that goes. **

**Again, Reviews are appreciated and thanks to everyone who did last chapter! I hope that this one is not much of a disappointment. **

**~Almost Harmless  
**


	7. Listen and Learn

_"I now believe that this was all part of Remus plan," _Michelle thought glumly as she sat at her houses table for breakfast the following morning, "_He hates me because I am a Slytherin and he is trying to punish me by making be spend time with that know-it-all sniveling boy. That's it! It has to be. Why though; why not, dare I think it, Malfoy or Rosier? That would certainly make me want to jump off the Astronomy Tower." _Michelle smiled at her foolishness. Excuses, Excuses. Always making excuses for the way people act or why she cannot be friend's with someone, and so on and so on. While she trusted Remus' judgment fully and did believe that Snape is really a nice person who is just making bad choices, she couldn't help but think, "Why him, of all people?" He was annoying in her opinion; at least when he was with Evans. Their incessant giggling and whispers; their blushing faces and hand holding; their apparently gentle and tentative kisses, which were done in secret. One of which Michelle, much to her displeasure, stumbled upon.

_"Annoying, sniveling boy." _Michelle thought glumly as she bit into her buttered toast, _"How am I supposed to approach someone like...like....**that**?" _

Today was Sunday and the autumn sun blared down on the students, who were dressed in casual clothing that kept their body temperature cool. The very boy she was looking for was seated, as always, under the old oak tree reading his book. To her relief, that Evans girl was not present, therefore she could at least attempt to communicate with him, or at least sit with him, in peace and quiet. It would make it a little less awkward; for the both of them.

When Michelle sat down next to him, he did not look up from his book, but merely said, "Hello again, Miss Lass." He sneered and continued to read as if he were not 'interrupted'. Michelle waved at him briefly and pulled out a book of her own. There was no use in bothering him, not that what she was doing would really constitute as 'bothering' parse; but a friendly greeting. But, as it was known, he was not a very friendly person. She was shocked, however, when from the corner of her eye she saw him look up and cast her a glance. "What are you reading, Lass?" he asked her.

She lifted the book, showing him the binding. Hogwarts: A History. The boy laughed at her. "Don't you ever get bored of reading that one? You always have your nose in that book. Why not something new? She grinned, and shrugged her shoulders. Pointing at his book, she cocked an eyebrow.

"I happen to like this one. But _my_ book isn't a boring one; so I don't understand why Hogwarts: A History would be very suitable to someone of our age. That book won't really help you pass the exams." He smiled sadly. "I apologize for my bluntness. I do hope I have not offended."

She shook her head, frowning. This was so infuriating for her. Remus was easier to communicate with. At least he could understand her. Severus, however, cannot and probably would not; which leaves Michelle to sit there and listen to him _talk_. It was so unfair. But, she grinned once again. There was no use in her feeling sorry for herself. That never does anyone any good nor does it get anything done.

Maybe there was more to this 'friend-making business' than meets the eye. Michelle was going to try to just listen for once instead of always trying to put her two-cents into everything. That may help her out a little bit....

And by doing so, Michelle learned a bit about this mysterious and shy boy. She found here **_really_** liked his friend Lily; more than liked by the sound of it, in Michelle's opinion. She learned he liked to read alone because he could concentrate better, that he could just get away from anything and everything by using his books as an outlet. She learned he doesn't really eat candy too often; but when he does he prefers bitter over sweet. She learned, by merely listening to what he says and the way he speaks, that he is very witty in a humorous manner. She smiled at his strange jokes, which really were funny in all honesty, and wondered why he wasn't like this with other people.

Then again, why wasn't she?

The sun, being too much for them to handle, drove them both into the cool confinds of the Slytherin common room, where, once again, she sat and listened to him talk about the Dark Arts and what he would like to do in his future; how the whole 'Death Eater' possibility really doesn't interest him, for he has better plans for his life; he told her this in a low whisper. The other 'friends' would not care to hear his opinions on that, for anything other that showing your loyalty to this "Dark Lord" is not the road to follow.

Although she had many thoughts on the matter, she kept them to herself. She'd save them for another day.

**Yeah, I finally updated. It is short, but I felt bad not updating for...a while. This one is not as good as I wanted it to be, but I wanted something out there to start my relationship story between Severus and Michelle. Sev seems way OOC here; but since Michelle can't talk and won't contribute to the conversation (and I wanting this story to get a move on) I put it in anyway. **

**Thanks to those who are still keeping tabs on this story. I do hope that you all continue to read and leave reviews/critiques. I do insist if it doesn't seem right to let me know; if there is anything I should change, what you really think; so on. I'd really appreciate it!**

**I don't know when I'll next update, as always, and I apologize! D:**

**~Almost Harmless  
**


	8. Such a 'Shocker'

"Michelle!" Remus called. The teenage boy walked over to his friend, looking forlorn as ever, his arms outstretched. A jovial Michelle ran into them, arm and inviting as always. She hadn't seen her best friend in over a week. A chuckling Remus released her and set his own bags on the table beside them, and sent another smile her way.

A warm bubbling sensation erupted in the pit of the girl's belly. Just for a second, she felt very foolish; it was as if she were a woman waiting for her lover to return home safely. Michelle pushed those thoughts at the back of her head, a faint flush gracing her cheeks. She shouldn't think that way; she couldn't imagine. If anything were to happen between them, they'd be put through a lot of hell by their peers, and now really wasn't not the time for it. There was no such time for curiosity and silly exploration, unless it had to do with her studies.

"How'd it go with Severus Snape, Michelle. Well, I hope?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Did you even go and talk to him?"

"_Yes, yes. I talked to him the day after you left."_

"And how did that turn out?"

"_Fairly well. The first two….and a half days." _Michelle grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "_Lily got in the middle of things on Wednesday; and she annoys me. So there was a bit of a squabble between me and her, so now she's furious with me." _

"Why though? Lily is a kind and thoughtful person."

"_She asked too many questions about my past. She hit a nerve, and I lost my cool. It happens sometimes, and I am never able to control it." _Michelle replied, a little more hesitantly than before.

Remus nodded. "So other than that, was your week a good week or did that completely ruin it for you?"

Michelle grinned. "_It seems Severus and I are, what he said, acquaintances for now.. We share a lot in common."_

"You see? I told you it wouldn't be hard!" Her friend teased, nudging her playfully in the ribs before returning to the make-up work he was assigned for his absence.

Michelle noticed the new scars on his face, how the bags under his eyes seemed darker…and the sadness that his voice carried. And for some reason, the sadness he held was hurting her somewhat, too. She didn't much like it. _"Is this how a friend is supposed to feel?" _She thought curiously.

She had never felt this way before.

The end of the month came by fast, and now that it was Halloween, students and teachers were acting bubbly; a few students had played pranks on the younger ones, earning them a detention for terrifying the "poor" children. Ghosts were more active today, a few stories passed between ghost to student; a few horrifying ones which were definitely true. Nightmares would soon come to them, as night was approaching quickly.

The feast was filled with savory foods and sweets were piled high. The Great Hall was louder than usual, but that may have had something to do with the fact that everyone was on a sugar high. Even Severus, Michelle noticed, was more outgoing than usual. Which was strange as she was told by him personally that he did not like sweets. She wondered what had made him so happy that night.

The feast ended with good nights and hugs. Tired students walked up the stairs and into their dormitories. Michelle however was stopped by Remus Lupin, who was without the other boys. He walked up to Michele and stood by her closely. A little too close for comfort.

"Hello, Michelle." Remus hiccupped.

"_Remus, what have you gotten yourself into?_"

"Ah. That. Well, Sirius, James and I thought it a splendid idea if we were to have a butter beer drinking contest. And I won. I'd say that I had a little _too_ much. I feel a bitdizzy." He replied.

"_I'd say so, Remus._" Michelle agreed. _"Do you need help, or are you good to walk up all those stairs?" _

He laughed. "I'm not drunk, Michelle. It wasn't Fire Whiskey I was drinking, you know. And before you do anything, 'Yes, I am quite positive that my friends did not switch my sweet mildly alcoholic drink for anything else.' I think."

His cheeks were slightly pink.

"_Well, okay then. I'm going off to bed now."_

"Michelle, wait!" He grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around to face him again. He opened his mouth to speak. "I wanted to tell you something!"

He was whispering, seemingly as softly as he could. Michelle smiled. But it faded as her face was cupped into his soft hands, and she was forced, gently to look into his eyes, which bore into her own. Michelle's body tingled strangely and face flushed. Her eyebrows narrowed, but not in anger.

"_He's not going to confess his undying love to me, is he?" _Michelle joked, trying to lighten the embarrassing mood she was in.

He let her go, "Oh. Sorry. Well. I wanted to tell you something, and it is very important. And I need you not to be frightened or run away or be angry. I need you to promise."

"_Okay. I promise." _She knew what was coming, though. He was a…

"…werewolf." Remus whispered even softer, but wit more passion as if he were declaring something. "Isn't that absolutely dreadful?!" He began laughing as he spoke those last words.

The girl couldn't help but slap a hand to her forehead. The boy was absolutely _plastered._

**I hate this chapter. HATE IT. It's like a filler in a television series. You're thinking, "Come on, get on with the story." And the writer is all, "Ha, I don't know what's going to happen next. It will be a surprise for all of us." **

**I actually had a lot of this story planned out before; but as I looked back on it seemed foolish and I want this to be a good fan fiction. So if the chapters are a bit slow; I apologize but I do have a lot of other things going on as well. I want to thank those that have continues to keep up with this story. I know that I am horrible with updating lately, and I am so sorry. **

**But please, reviews are much welcome as always. Of course, seeing as this is just, like I mentioned before, a 'filler' you don't really **_**have**_** to. But it would make me a very happy girl indeed. *Big Smile***

**Writers block is HORRIBLE! **

**Anyways, thanks again so very much! **

**~Almost Harmless**


	9. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Remus looked absolutely horrified the next morning when Michelle elaborated on last night's activities. How they did have fun, but that Remus drank a little too much Butterbeer, unless his friends switched it with something else, and told Michelle of his dirty little secret. When questioned how she already knew, which he was less shocked by, she told him all the signs pointed to such a conclusion.

_"Aw, Remus and his furry little problem."_ Michelle told him.

He said nothing, but laughed, and gave her a genuine smile. It was a beautiful day today, even though it was bone chilling cold. On their way to class Remus absent-minded took hold of her hand. And he hesitantly let it go as they went their seperate ways. History of Magic was first for Michelle.

"_This is such a bore. I already know most of this! Why is a ghost teaching anyway? That's stupid. An alive person would be more entertaining; at least we could mess with him or her a bit like the other students have mentioned." _

Michelle doodled on her planner for the bits of class that held to her no interest. The next class was more exciting, and time seemed to slow down, _just for her._ When the bell rang, she was out of that class as fast as possible. No more boring teacher for two weeks!

Defense Against the Dark Arts was today. Michelle always looked forward to these classes. She liked practicing her spells and dueling with other students; Sirius especially, because he deserved a good whacking now and again. Remus was always fun; both sending goofy spells each others way; Severus...well, he's a bit more brutal. He really doesn't give a damn about her, in Michelle's opinion.

Speak of the devil, She and Severus were paired up again. Great. _"I'm not in the mood for him today."_ she thought spitefully. _"Sniveling little piss-ant."_

They both bowed to each other and took five steps back, giving each other fair enough room. Michelle had to hand it to him, he was a challenge, and she appreciated it. Considering they both new defensive spells and the fact it seemed he knew what spell she was going to do and when, almost like he was two steps ahead of her.

Hexes and curses flew at each other, ignoring other people around them. Both wanted to beat the other, both giving a good fight. No one was letting up until Severus sent a nasty spell her way and she was sent flying backwards towards the wall. Unfortunately it was forgotten to have a deflecting spell cast upon it, and Michelle blacked out.

She woke up again alone in the Hospital Wing, in good shape, a few hours later. Madame Pomfrey tended to her constantly, annoying Michelle to the point where Michelle wanted to get up and leave but her body ached too much to do so. "Tough it out; quit your bitching. It will be over soon."

Of course, the last person she wanted to see at that moment came waltzing into the room moments later. Snape.

_"Great, what does he want now?"_ She thought bitterly, ignoring the slowly strengthening throbbing in her head.

"I am sorry for doing you harm. I got carried away. I trust that stings a bit?" he asked dully.

She sent him a rude hand gesture and he only smirked. "I see that you are fine. I am glad. By the way, Remus has been fretting over you. Been threatening to find me the night of a full moon and rip me to shreds. You've got a loyal dog there, girl. Fantastic boyfriend. And here I was thinking Remus swung the other way." He was attempting to irritate her, and he succeeded.

_"Oh, he's so not my boyfriend. No way."_ She stuck out her tongue and pointed to the door. _"GO AWAY."_

He grinned and bid her farewell, leaving Michelle alone at last. But her thoughts were flooded with what he had said. "_Boyfriend? Hell no. Things wouldn't work out. Slytherin/Gryffindor? No way. We've already seen that, no good ever comes of it!" _Her heart fought with her. It is obvious Remus fancies her. She knows it, Severus knows it, obviously. Sirius, James...and most likely Peter, knows it.

"_What would make him happy?"_ She thought. "_I never EVER do anything for him."_

She pondered these thoughts as Madame Pomfrey tended to her yet again. These things can wait until morning.

**Hey, another short chapter again. I feel bad for not updating for two/three months, and although I am still at a writers block for this I am slowly getting out of the rut.**

**Please review if you wish; it would be much appreciated. I need some feedback on this story, and I am not getting any. :( It would be of great help to me if I knew if anything could be better and what not.**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
